


New Year, New Partners

by MidwestChopper



Series: Shipgrumps Fics [1]
Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: All the other iterations of those ship tags, Bangiplier - Freeform, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Egobang - Freeform, Egoflapbangiplier, Egoplier, F/M, Foursome, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, egoflapbang, flapbang, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestChopper/pseuds/MidwestChopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a New Year's party, Dan and Suzy find Arin and Mark hooking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr really likes Egoplier lately and I have a massive thing for Polygrumps, so here's the best of both worlds and everyone gets laid!

The ball had dropped, everyone had cheered, kisses had been had, and everyone had left to go sleep off the effects of the party as Dan wandered into the Grumps’ recording room. He had been planning to crash on the couch, but the second he opened the door he saw that he hadn’t gotten there soon enough to stake his claim. Pinned to the couch was Mark,  _the_ Markiplier, who was being thoroughly kissed by Arin. It wasn’t like it was totally unexpected, but Dan wondered how Arin had ended up making his move. Last he had seen them, they were still talking, and this was  _definitely_ more intense than talking.

“Looks like Arin’s finally hooking up with Mark tonight, huh?” Dan blinked and looked at Suzy, who was standing in the doorway watching the ferocious grope-fest on the Grump couch. “I was looking for them as everyone was leaving and then I remembered, Arin had taken Mark to see the recording room, and here they are.”

“Yeah…” Dan said absentmindedly, distracted by the action in front of them.  
 “Well, we can’t let them have all the fun, can we?” Suzy said it with such a demure tone of voice that Dan turned to look at her, not sure he had heard correctly. The heavy-lidded look she shot him sent heat racing straight to his dick. She took a step closer to him and stared at him, daring him to do something.

“Suze…” he muttered, raising a hand to brush a strand of hair off her cheek. His hand felt electrified where it touched her face, and suddenly she was shoving him roughly onto the couch in the last bit of space that wasn’t occupied by Mark and Arin and then she was throwing her leg over him and kissing him and it was all happening so fast in a blur of heat and limbs that he was having trouble keeping up.

Mind reeling a little, he reached for something to ground himself on and found soft skin. Her top had ridden up a little and Dan gladly wrapped his hand to the curve of her waist. He moved his other hand up to the back of her head and grabbed at her hair, crushing her face more tightly to his. She murmured something unintelligible into his mouth, punctuated by a small moan, and grabbed the hem of his shirt. She pulled his shirt up his chest and over his head in the small amount of space left between them. He shivered a little and moved one hand to her thigh, running it up under the edge of her skirt. Suzy tilted her hips toward his touch, pulling back from their kiss. She pressed her forehead to his and smiled.

“Do whatever you want, babe,” she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “I want to see how good Danny Sexbang really is.”

At the use of his alter ego’s name, Dan chuckled a little. The hand that he had slid under Suzy’s skirt found the edge of her panties and he felt his dick throb as he realized that they were already wet from her anticipation. He pushed them to the side and slid one finger up her slit, barely grazing her clit before he pulled his hand back and smirked at the gasp she let out. “I don’t think you’re fully prepared for the majestic Danny Sexbang’s legendary D.”

Suzy sat back and Dan cursed himself for trying to be funny. _She’s going to get up and leave and I’m going to be stuck here on this couch alone with my banging friends until my boner goes down_ , he thought, and then he realized that she hadn’t gotten up at all, that she had actually taken off her shirt while he was overthinking and was now staring at him with an ornery smile on her face. “Not prepared, huh? Maybe we should work on that.”

And with that, she reached up and rubbed one of her nipples between her fingers and his mind went totally blank for a second. She moved her other hand down to the hidden zipper on the side of her skirt and unzipped it a few inches before plunging her hand down the front. Dan felt her fingers graze the bulge in his jeans before she started touching herself. He swore that there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of Suzy, half-naked and touching herself while straddling his (admittedly too-clothed) lap.

As he reached down to undo his own pants, Dan glanced over at Arin and Mark and saw that at some point, they had both lost their shirts and Mark was now on top of Arin, who had his hand down the front of Mark’s pants. He heard Mark’s deep voice murmuring something undoubtedly dirty to Arin and saw Arin immediately pull him into a deep, sloppy kiss. Mark pressed his hips to Arin’s hand and pulled from their kiss to nip at the neck of the man below him. It was insanely hot, and Dan felt his cheeks flush as he watched his friends. His fingers fumbled with his own zipper, and he felt a small hand brush them out of the way and quickly yank it down before tracing a line up his stomach. Dan looked back to Suzy, who was watching her husband and his partner intently as her fingers slowly rubbed circles in her panties.

“Suzy,” Dan panted, “Do you have a condom or something? Because I think this might be moving a little faster than we thought…” He was surprised when Suzy moved his hand to her left bicep, where he felt something hard under the skin. Vaguely alarmed, he looked to her for an explanation.

“Implant,” Suzy said, simply. “You know how Arin and I are, I didn’t want to take any chances with forgetting birth control in the middle of something spontaneous like this.”

Dan marveled for a second at her planning and she used his pause to slide her hand into his boxers. He gasped as her hand closed around his cock and pulled it out. The hand that she had been touching herself with pulled her panties to the side and guided him inside of her. He was instantly overwhelmed with how tight she was. His mind inadvertently flicked to their joking phrase “Hot. Wet. Sweet. Tight.” and he let out a chuckle that turned into a groan as Suzy slid down tantalizingly slowly until he was fully sheathed inside of her, with her half-undone skirt hiding where they were joined. She rolled her hips once to get more comfortable and a sharp jolt of pleasure made him close his eyes as she settled back down on top of him.

A moan came from somewhere beside him and suddenly wet sounds filled the room. Dan opened his eyes and set his hands on Suzy’s hips, looking over at the couple beside them again. Arin had Mark on his knees in front of the couch, blowing him enthusiastically. Mark was only in his boxers, his erection urgently tenting the front. Dan took a minute to admire his gorgeous chiseled physique, and he knew that Suzy was doing the same. At that moment, Arin turned to look back at Dan and Suzy with pupils blown wide and a smile came to his face. He reached out towards them and Suzy took his hand, grinning back at him. She leaned a little and ran her hand through Mark’s hair, letting her nails brush against his scalp. Dan watched him shiver a little at the touch, and suddenly Suzy was leaning forward and whispering into his own ear.

“You should talk dirty to them. They look so pretty, don’t they? You should tell them, you of all people know how much dirty talk gets Arin off.”

Dan looked at her face and heat surged through his lower belly. He could definitely do that. He let his voice break the mostly-silence of the room.

“Wow, you two are fucking hot. Who knew you looked so good with a cock in your mouth, Mark? I guess it helps that it’s such a nice cock, doesn’t it?” Dan watched as Arin’s eyes rolled back into his head a little. Something tingled inside of him as he watched his best friend get off on his words. "Suzy’s so wet, she feels as good as you two look.” At that, Suzy squeezed Arin’s hand and started to move in Dan’s lap. As he felt her squeeze around his dick, Dan pressed his forehead into her shoulder and said, this time not to anyone specific, “Beautiful people have the best sex. And here we all are, fucking and sucking and grinding on each other, it’s so hot. Mark, make sure you get that spot just below the head of his cock, you’ll make him melt.” A strangled moan from Arin told Dan that Mark had taken his advice. “He’s so hot when he’s coming apart under your mouth, isn’t he?”

Suzy was rocking back and forth on top of Dan, panting and letting out little breathy sounds. He thrust up into her and nipped at her neck, focusing on her pleasure so that he wouldn’t come in four pumps like a high schooler. He reached down and played with her clit, making her mewl like a kitten and jerk her hips forward. “See this, Arin? Your wife thinks this is hot. She’s right, this might be the best sex I’ve ever been a part of. She’s getting off on seeing you get off, I’m getting off on seeing you get off, but wait! Nobody’s touching Mark! Somebody needs to fix that.”

At his words, Arin looked down at Mark and pulled at his hair. Mark stopped sucking on Arin and got up to straddle him on the couch, similar to how Suzy was straddling Dan. Arin ground himself against the front of Mark’s boxers, and Dan and Suzy couldn’t help but watch as Arin took Mark and himself in his free hand and started rubbing them together. His other hand squeezed Suzy’s as Mark let out a loud moan that set everyone moving again. Dan realized that he was basically controlling the action, and the tiny part of his mind that wasn’t totally caught up in what was happening was proud of the power that he held. The rest of his mind, however, quickly reminded him that he was getting close to coming and if he didn’t hurry it up he was going to finish faster than anyone else.

“Suzy, I can’t kiss you like you deserve if I’m talking to them,” he said, hoping Arin would take the subtle hint in his words. Arin did, and leaned around Mark to kiss Suzy as Dan’s hand pressed harder at her clit. Suzy, suddenly receiving the affections of two people, moaned into her husband’s mouth and Dan felt her start to clench around him. He gritted his teeth and managed, “Mark, I bet you can’t make Arin cum before I get Suzy to.” He knew Mark couldn’t turn down a challenge, and sure enough Arin’s breathing started to pick up.

Dan focused on Suzy again, thrusting into her as she ground down onto him and made pretty sounds around Arin’s mouth as he did the same around hers. Dan made a mental note to make sure he ended up with Mark next time (he was sure there was going to be a next time the way this was going), because both of Mark’s hands were between him and Arin and Arin was making the sounds that Dan knew meant he was on the edge. Dan heard Mark gasp and a second later, Arin threw his head back and moaned as he came, covering Mark’s chest in hot spurts. Mark gasped again and followed a second later. Dan could feel himself starting to cum as Suzy’s rhythm on top of him became erratic, and he buried his face in her neck as his vision went white and pleasure racked his body.

Breathing heavily, he kept rubbing Suzy’s clit as she finally came, practically screaming. Arin and Mark watched as she came down from her climax and drooped against Dan’s shoulder, catching her breath. She climbed off his lap and laid herself across everyone’s laps, with her head in Arin’s. “So, how many other people can say they rang in the new year with group sex?” They all laughed. Mark leaned against Arin contentedly as Dan ran a hand lazily along Suzy’s leg. Arin reached over Mark’s shoulder to hold Dan’s hand as they all started to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending feels kind of rushed to me, if there are any suggestions for improvement I'm happy to heed them and make an edit.


End file.
